


you'll be feeling just fine

by whochangedmylife



Series: cut me and my blood runs [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: AU-Modern, Angst, Depression, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whochangedmylife/pseuds/whochangedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt remembers a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll be feeling just fine

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this is an old one from tumblr, but i thought i'd put it up here too, after changing a few things. sorry about the spelling mistakes.  
> (also sorry about the angst, i can't write newtmas without it)
> 
> tumblr is- whochangedmylife.tumblr.com
> 
> title from the 1975-the city

Newt may be forgetful sometimes but he also remembers a lot. 

The first time he met Alby. Getting an A in spanish. His mums smile, her warm hugs and how she always made him hot cocoa when he couldn't sleep. Standing above her grave at the funeral, a hand on his sisters shoulder, trying to be strong for her, for himself, trying to breathe. Trying to curl his sisters hair the way their mother used to.  
Getting their first shitty loft in London, trying not to sink under the water that's slowly swallowing him up. The thightness of his chest, trying to breathe, but not quite managing it. Taking that last step from the rooftop after his sister moved out. 

Pain. Relief. 

Waking up to Albys tear streaked face. Still not breathing properly. Moving to New York, getting an apartment, getting a job. Meeting Minho. Having a limp, still trying to breathe. But then, god, bumping into someone in a coffee shop. Going on dates, feeling loved. Breathing a little easier. Moving in to another place together, painting the walls, choosing furniture, getting a dog, moving on, chest feeling lighter.  
'Newt, you ready? We're gonna be late for dinner.'  
Newt snaps out of his thoughts, startled. Looks down at the ring in his palm, closing his fingers around it.  
It's easier to breathe now.  
'Yeah Tommy, I'm ready.'


End file.
